Darkness at Midnight
by The Sorceress of Light
Summary: Second of the PhantomSong series revised & new title .Students at Casper High were starting to disappear after someone stolen an ancient artifact from a nearby museum. Could the thief have something to do with the disappearances? Or is it something else?
1. Chapter 1

**Hi, I'm back with a new rewritten version of this story again. I still couldn't get this story to work the last few times and I hope this time it'll be better. Danny Phantom is still not mine. Hope you all enjoy it.**

Chapter #1 Field Trip to the Museum

"Oh, will this day every end?" Selene Strong complained as she grabbed a textbook from her locker and closed it. It was a long boring Friday at Casper High and everyone couldn't wait to get out so they can plan their weekend or get ready for the Halloween Dance on Tuesday. "I think I'll die of boredom in the next class." "I know." Tucker Foley agreed. "I don't know if it's me or the classes getting boring by the day." "Looks like it." Selene said as she and Tucker started to walk down the hall. "At lease we have one class and one midterm left." Tucker said, looking at his PTA. "Yeah, in Physics." Selene frowned. "I can't wait." "At lease you don't have Geography." Tucker agreed. "Imagine having to sit through that class."

Meanwhile, at the Natural Museum a few blocks away. Danny and Sam's History class were studying ancient artifacts for their final project. Danny and Sam were studying 16th century Aztec statue when Danny yawned. "Can this get any boring?" he asked as he looked at the page in his notebook, which was blank. He dozed off a couple of times during Mrs. King's lecture and almost fell asleep while Sam read the history of the statue. Sam frowned at Danny. "Come on, Danny." Sam said. "You need at lease 80 on this project to pass the course." "I know." Danny answered. "It's just so boring here, I wish Selene was here." He smiled as he pictured his girlfriend standing beside him. Sam frowned at the thought. She's glad Danny has someone who's part-ghost like him, but there was so much she wanted to tell him but she was too late. Why did I put it off so long? she thought when she heard the news.

"Uh huh." she said with a bored look on her face as she returned her attention back to her notes. Around 2:30pm everyone was getting ready to leave when something in the Dark Ages Section caught Sam's attention. It was a flate stone disk with a blood red stone in the middle Latin writting surrounding it. "Whoa, they found it!" Sam exclaimed as she stared at the disk from behind the velvet rope. "They found what?" Danny asked as he walked back to where Sam was and stood beside her. "What is that thing?" "That 'thing' is the Talisman of Darkness." Sam explained. "Legend as it that anyone but the talisman's true owner touches it, will wake the demon within themselves." Danny raised an eyebrow. "Really, Sam?" he asked sarcastically. Sam frowned. "Come on, lets get out of here."

"Alright." Sam grumbled as she and Danny walked towards the exit. When the last group of people left the section. A dark shadow stretched over the talisman. "Yes." a cold voice said. "The time as come." A hand reached out and grabbed the talisman. "Time to gather my chosen ones."

**Whoa, who's that? and who are the chosen ones? Find out in the next chapter of The Talisman. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey everyone, me again after making some changes to this story. Ok recap: Tucker and Selene are at school while Danny and Sam were at the Natural Museum looking at artifacts, end of the day a talisman was stolen. Anyway, Danny Phantom and The Grudge 2 are not mine and here's chapter 2. Enjoy! **

Chapter #2  Disappearances and Break In

As the sun started to set over the horzion. Danny and his friends and girlfriend emerged from the movie theater exhausted. They spent most of the day there after school, playing video games and watching The Grudge 2. After stopping at the Nasty Burger for a quick bite, the group went home.

Meanwhile, Paulina, the most popular girl in Casper High was brushing her hair after returning home from a date with her boyfriend Dash Baxter, a quarterback for the Casper High Ravens football team. As she brushed her hair and hummed a song from her favorite band Dumpty Humpty. A dark figure appeared in a tree outside her bedroom. The figure opened his red eyes and watched Paulina brush her wavy locks for a minutes before he smiled evilly.

Paulina stopped brushing when she noticed something out of the corner of her eye. She turned to see a light breeze blowing into her room. She put her hair brush down on her dresser and went to the window and looked out. Nothing was out there, only the crickets chirpping and the wind broke the silence. Paulina gazed out for a minutes before she shrugged and closed the window and the curtians.

That night, when the entire town was asleep. The wind blew lightly as silence fell. Only to be broken when a young girl's screaming pierced through the air, and then nothing. Not even the sounds of the nocturnal creatures broke the silence.

As the warning bell at Casper High rang, students slamed the doors of their lockers and head for their classes. Danny, Selene and Sam were talking when Tucker ran up to them. "Guys, guess what?" "You parents took your PTA away again?" Sam asked. Danny and Selene chuckled. Tucker frowned at Sam. "No, I got the latest upgrade for it." he said as he pulled out a small disk from his pant's pocket. "That's nice, Tucker." Danny said "But right now there's something more important then computer upgrades." "Like what?" Tucker asked as he stuffed the disk back in his pocket.

"Some students from our English class disappeared last night." Selene explained. "Yeah and Paulina is one of them." Sam grinned evilly. Danny and Selene frowned at her. "Sam, I know you hate her." Danny said. "But that's no reason to be like that." "Yeah, Sam." Selene agreed. "Oh come on, Selene." Sam said. "You saw the way she treated you last Tuesday." Selene frowned upon the memory. Paulina told her that she was a worthless orphan, who won't mount up to anything just because she accidentlly dropped her books on her foot. She knew her parents are dead but she didn't need a reminder "I know, Sam." Selene said. "But I think me hypnotizing her into saying that she chews her toenails in front of the whole school was punishment enough."

"You did that?" Sam asked. Selene nodded. "Nice. I wish I could do that." "How were you able to do that?" Danny asked. "I'm part-vampire, Dan." Selene answered. "I have vampire powers as well as ghost powers, I can hypnotize anyone, but not anyone I care about." Danny and Tucker sighed with relief. Sam and Selene grinned at them. She and Selene knew a lot about the supernatural better then the boys did.

"So did the police say who it was?" Selene asked as she, Danny, Tucker and Sam walked to their first period. "Nothing." Danny replied "Only there were no traces of force entry and there was a piece of paper with a strange mark on it." "What mark?" "No one's knows." Sam said. "Not only that Paulina, Dash, Kwan and Star were kidnapped, there was a robbery at the Natural Museum." "The museum you two were at?" Selene asked. Selene was an exchange student from Canada who's still not too familiar with the town yet, only that it's often attacked by ghosts.

Danny nodded. "Yeah, and only thing was taken was that talisman Sam and I were looking at before we left." Sam's eyes widen. "They took the Talisman of Darkness?" she asked "Yeah so?" "Danny, that talisman can be dangerous if in the wrong hands. If the talisman's owner has it, then he or she can be able to turn anyone into his or her slaves." "Come on, Sam." Tucker said as Danny laughed and Selene bit her lip. "How can something like that do anything? It's just an old disk." "It's not just an old disk, Tucker." Sam growled. "It's a powerful talisman that posses strong dark powers and I bit Paulina has it." "Why would she have it?" Selene asked. "I doubt that she's the talisman's owner. The talisman's owner has to be a descendant of the talisman's creator, Harold the Dark One. That can't be possible since the last member of his family died centuries ago."

"Well if that true." Danny said. "Then the talisman is useless. So there's problem." "I don't know, Danny." Sam said as she opened the door to their English class. "I don't know."

**Okay, some students from Casper High disappeared and the Talisman of Darkness was stolen. Who has it and where are the missing students? Find out in the next few chapters of Darkness at Midnight. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey everyone, I'm back. Thank you Gothangel12345 for the review. Danny Phantom is not mine and never will be. Anyway here's chapter 3, hope you all enjoy it.**

Chapter #3 Events That Night

"I can't believe this!" Sam shouted as she went into her room and slams the door behind her.

She was about to go and meet Danny and the others at the mall when her parents told her she couldn't go out at night. Her parents heard the news of the kidnappings once they got home from their business trip in New York. Now she wasn't allow to go out at night, at least until the kidnapper was caught. Sam walked over to her window and opened the curtains, letting the moonlight light up her dark room. Then the phone on her nightstand rang. She went over and answered it. 

"Hello?"

"Hey Sam, it's me."

"Hey Danny." Sam frowned as she sat on her bed.

When Danny told the gang that he and Selene were dating, she was upset for a week. She got over it, but it still hurt every time Danny calls her from his house. Where Selene was staying for the year.

"What's up?"

"Not much." Danny replied. "Only Selene, Tucker and I can't go out tonight."

"Your parents heard the news too?"

"Yeah they did." Danny answered. "They think we won't be able to handle it."

Danny's parents had known about Selene's and Danny's powers since the vampires kidnapped them and tried to make Selene the leader's bride.

"We've fought things worse then this." Sam said. "What gave your parents that idea?"

"Beats me." Danny answered. "Maybe tomorrow we can go out."

"Yeah. See you tomorrow." Sam hung up and lay against her pillow. She stared at the ceiling for a few hours before her eyes became heavy. Then she fell asleep.

Meanwhile, the huge clock tower in Amity Park chimed midnight. The chime echoed throughout the town for a few seconds before silence fell again. A shadow stretched from the tallest tree branch beside Sam Manson's window. It stretched over the window, slowly opening it as it did. Sam flinched and muttered in her sleep as she felt the cool air touched her skin. The shadow stretch over to Sam's bed, slowly morphing into a monster. It raises its claws above Sam's head. She moaned and opened her eyes and screamed as the shadow wrapped itself around her, trapping her in a tight cocoon.

The next day, the bell rang at Casper High, singling the beginning of class. Danny, Selene and Tucker were sitting at their seats, looking worried. Sam disappeared over the weekend and no one knew what happened.

"Do you two think it was the same person behind the other kidnappings?" Selene asked.

"It looks like it." Tucker answered. "The window was open and it was late at night when her parents heard her scream. When they got to her room, she was gone. The window was open and was disturbed."

"It must be the same person." Danny said. "It's the same M.O."

The room became silence as their English teacher; Mr. Lancer walked in and closed the door. Danny, Tucker and Selene couldn't concentrate on today's lesson. Sam was kidnapped and something was up. Danny passed a note to Selene and Tucker.

_'Get ready because tonight we're going patrolling.'_


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter #4 Unexpected Discovery

Once the sun went down and the sky was completely dark. Danny and Selene transformed into their ghost forms and flew out into the night. After they picked up Tucker they went to the top of the Nasty Burger where they can discuss the plan in private.

"Ok, then." Tucker said as he pulled out his PTA and turned it on.

"The kidnappings took place at these locations."

A map of Amity Park appeared on the screen and red dots marked five home, one of them Sam's house.

"All were in the Maple Street area. Close to the Townsend house."

"So?" Selene asked.

"The Townsend place was rumored to be haunted." Danny explained.

Selene's eyes widen with interest. She likes to read about the supernatural.

"That sounds like fun."

"It's not, trust me." Danny said.

Selene frowned, disappointed.

"Trust us it's not." Tucker said.

He shivered as he remembered what happened last Halloween. Danny turned to Tucker.

"So why these kids?" he asked. "And Sam doesn't live near Maple Street. Why was she taken?"

"I don't know, man." Tucker said as he something on his PTA. "She hates the popular crowd and all of this started after the museum was robbed."

Selene thought for a minute, and then realized something.

"Danny, you said your class went to that museum before the robbery happened right?"

"Yeah."

"And all of this happened after the Talisman of Darkness was stolen, right?"

"Yeah, so?"

"So, don't you two know what that thing can do?"

Danny and Tucker exchanged worried looks as they remembered about what Selene and Sam said about the artifact.

"Good point."

"Yeah." Danny said. "But the question is who took it."

"It has to be something that is from the wizard's bloodline." Selene explained. "For only they can control the talisman's power."

"But, that could be anyone, Selene."

"Actually, it's only one person." Tucker spoke up as he typed away.

"You found who it is?" Selene asked as she looked at the PTA screen.

"Yes." Tucker said as he showed everyone the PTA. Danny and Selene gasped.

"Mr. Lancer?"


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter #5 Attack of the Possessed Teens

"But it can't be him." Selene said.

"I'm sorry, Selene." Tucker said as he rechecked the information on his PTA.

"But it's true, our English teacher -- your godfather is the descendent of the Dark Wizard."

Danny listened in confusion and disbelief. Mr. Lancer could be mean sometimes but he can't be the descendent of someone who created a talisman used to control demons. It doesn't make sense.

"Selene's right, Tucker." he said. "It can't be Mr. Lancer."

"Well, if it's not him, then why does he look like the Dark Wizard?" Tucker asked as he typed away and showed the PTA to his friends.

On the screen was the history of the Dark Wizard and a picture of him and Tucker were right, he looked a lot like Mr. Lancer, and only he was wearing a black robe and holding a staff decorated with onyx staff head.

"Where is he?"

The teens turned to see a man dressed in black jeans, a black long-sleeved shirt and black shoes. He had red hair and his face was hidden behind a black mask.

Danny clutched his fists, his eyes glowing in anger.

"Where's my friend?" he demanded.

"Temper, temper, half-breed." the man said tautly. "You don't know what I'm capable of."

"Try me."

Danny's summon a green ecto blast and threw it at the man. He dodges it easily and conjured a black staff with a black orb as a staff head out of midair and fired a black beam at Danny. Danny flew higher to avoid the beam and threw a few ecto beams of his own. Selene flew up and fired blue goo at the man. The goo landed on the staff head, covering the orb in blue sticky ectoplasm.

The man screamed in rage as he tried to shake the goo off. Danny and Selene watched him for a few minutes, enjoying the whole thing.

"Nice, Selene." Danny said, giving his girlfriend thumbs up.

"Thanks." Selene smiled.

They laughed as the man tried to remove the blue goo from the orb, getting his hand stuck in the sticky substance. He gave up and glared at the two teens hovering in the air above him.

"You'll pay for that, girl!" he spat.

He reach into his shirt and pulled out a flat disk with writing on it surrounding a large red gem in the middle. Danny and Selene's expressions turned into shock when they saw the disk. Because they knew what it was.

"Oh no, it's..."

"Right, my girl." the man finished. "The Talisman of Darkness. It's a shame I can't use its full powers yet, but I can do this!"

He raise the talisman above his head and said some words in Latin. The gem glowed red and a dark red beam shot out and exploded in the air high above the town like a firework, lighting the night sky with a eerie red glow.

Tucker, Selene and Danny watch as the red light faded away.

"Oh, this is bad." Selene said.

"Why, what happened?" Tucker asked.

"He just summon his slaves."

"Oh." Tucker bit his lip as he saw a group of people appear out of no where and slowly made their way towards the Nasty Burger.

The group had two boys and three girls in it, all dress in black from head to toe, had red eyes and had pale skin. The boys were dressed in black pants, black shoes and a black tunic with a red sash tied around their waist. The girls wore long black gowns with a short split on both sides with red netting on the chest and upper abdomen, black boots and a red sash around the waist that was a few inches shorter then the ones the boys have. As they came into the parking lot, which was lit by a few lamp posts. Selene noticed something about them. They looked familiar for some reason. Like she saw them at Casper High. Her eyes widen in horror as she saw a familiar face came into view. It was a girl around her age with short black hair, held back in a small ponytail by a red ribbon, her skin was paler then before and her eyes were now dark red as the rest of the group. It was Sam.

Selene looked up to see Danny getting ready fire an ecto blast at the teens. She flew up and blocked his view.

"Selene!" Danny exclaimed, his hands glowing green. "Get out of the way!"

"I saw Sam down there." Selene explained. "Those teens are the ones who were kidnapped a few days ago."

Danny's eyes widen and his hands stop glowing.

"You can't be serious." he said.

"She is, Danny." Tucker said. "I can see Sam, Star, Dash, Kwan and Paulina down there."

Selene moved so Danny can get a look. He gasped when he saw Sam look up and grin at him. The grin wasn't friendly or mysterious. It was evil.

"Oh my God!"

"You two met?" The man sneered, grinning evilly.

To the slaves, he said. "Attack them!"

The teens grinned evilly and made their way to the building. Dash, Paulina, and Sam flew up to Danny and Selene while Kwan and Star went after Tucker. Tucker manage to get pass the two and run to the nearest stairs. Selene flew away from the Nasty Burger with Dash and Paulina after her, while Danny flew higher with Sam hot on his tail.

Danny flew high above the town. He needed time to think of a plan, he didn't want to hurt Sam or his classmates. Even though they were jerks to him and his friends. Danny was fast at flying, Sam was faster. She quickly caught up with him and use her new powers to drain his energy, causing him to transform back to human and fall towards the town below. Sam conjured a net and caught Danny in it. She cackled a she watched Danny struggle inside the net.

"Give it up, Danny." she said. "I'm more powerful then you and Selene."

"Sam, please don't do this. You're being controlled by the talisman."

"Oh, I'm not being controlled by anything." Sam said. "The talisman gave me powers that rival yours and your girlfriend's."

"Leave Selene out of this!"

"Why? Is she more important then me?"

"No...I mean...I..." Danny stopped; he didn't know what to say. Was Sam jealous of Selene or something?

Meanwhile, Tucker and Selene were being chased by their classmates. Tucker ran until he reach the park, where he collapsed from exhaustion and out of the breath. Selene joined him, transforming back to Selene Strong as she landed on the sidewalk.

"Did...we...lose...them?" Tucker panted.

"I think...so." Selene replied, clutching her chest where her heart was.

"Where's Danny?"

"There he is." Selene said, looking at two teens hovering high above them. Tucker looked up to see Sam holding Danny in a black net.

"Come on, Danny!" she snarled "Selene, a human with ghost and vampire powers is more important then your friend?"

Danny just stared at her in shock. He didn't understand what Sam was talking about. Why is she doing this?

"Sam, what are you talking about?" he asked. "You're my friend. You're just as important as Tucker and Selene are."

Sam's now red eyes were filled with confusion. Then she screamed as pain spread throughout her body.

"Sam? Sam what's wrong?"

"He's calling me." Sam answered; her eyes went from red to purple then back to red again.

Danny realized she was fighting and the sun was rising over the horizon.

"I can't stand sunlight." she moaned in pain as her skin started to burn and turn red.

"Then go." Danny said. "Release me and go. We'll help you and the others Sam, all of us. I promise."

Sam nodded and force herself to fly lower and place Danny on the ground and cut the net open before she faded away into a black mist.

"Hurry, Danny." she cried as she disappeared.

"We will, Sam." Danny said, tears in his eyes. "We will."

He sat there, still covered in the broken net as Tucker and Selene ran towards him.

"Danny, Dan are you alright?" Selene as she kneeled beside Danny and pulled the net off his head.

"What happened, man?" Tucker asked.

Danny said nothing. He was confused and scared and he can't hide it. He covered his face with his hands and cried.

"Danny?" Selene asked.

"I can't do it." he sobbed. "I can't stop him. He has Sam and I can't fight her."

"You fought her before, Danny." Tucker said. "When she turned into a dragon at our first dance."

"Yeah, but this is different."

"How is it different?" Selene asked.

"It's...just...different." Danny choked. "She's possessed by a dark relic and we don't know how to save her."

Tucker and Selene bow their heads slowly. Danny was right. They didn't know how to save Sam and their classmates. The Talisman of Darkness was a powerful object and only the Dark Wizard's descendant can channel its power.

"We'll have to worry about that later." Selene said as she checked her watch. "School starts in a few hours, let's get ready and talk to Dave afterwards."

Danny and Tucker stared at her. Dave is Mr. Lancer's first name and Selene rarely says it out loud. Even though he's her godfather.

"Alright." Danny and Tucker agreed.

Selene and Tucker helped Danny up to his feet and the three teens went home. It was a long night for them and there will be another one waiting for them soon.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter #6 The New Discovery

"Tucker, I don't know you got the right information." Selene said as she, Tucker and Danny walked down the hall.

It was the end of the school day on Halloween and the trio was heading to the library to work on their homework. Since last night, Selene was having doubts about what Tucker found out about the Dark Wizard. Her godfather can't be related to him. It had to be a mistake.

"I'm sorry, Selene." Tucker said. "But I rechecked it last night and there's no mistake that Mr. Lancer is the one."

"Selene's right, Tuck." Danny said. "It can't be right. That man looked thinner and sound younger then Mr. Lancer."

"Which website did you get that information from?"

"I got it from the website we always use." Tucker answered.

"That website?" Selene asked. "That website hasn't been updated since 1997. I know another website we can try."

"What is it?"

"supernaturaloccult.ca. I go to that website all the time and it gets updated every few weeks."

A few minutes later, the trio arrived at the library and logged on to the internet. Selene logged onto the website she talked about earlier while Danny and Tucker watched behind her. The computer system was slow today so the sites will take a while to load. While they were waiting, the trio worked on their homework. While Selene worked on her History paper, she noticed something out of the corner of her eye. On the computer screen was the fully loaded site.

"Here it is." Selene announce, getting Danny's and Tucker's attention.

"What does it say?" Tucker asked.

"Hang on." Selene clicked on a few links. "Here it is."

Danny leaned over so he can read the history.

"_Back in 1600s, when magic was feared by all normal people. There were two wizards. Twin brothers name the Darien the Dark Wizard and Vince the Demon Slayer. They may be brothers but they were different. Darien wanted to rule the world by controlling the dark forces. Vince wanted to banish evil back to the Underworld, so he created a talisman that was suppose to send any evil being that touches it back to Hell. When Darien found out what Vince was doing. He stole the talisman and modified it so it will turn any human that touches it into his slaves by releasing their inner demons. He used it to create his own demon army, destroy his enemies and rule all Europe. He was defeated in the early 1700s by Vince and his wife Martha the White, the talisman was lost and all the demons turned back into humans. As Darien lay injured, he looked up at his brother and his sister-in-law and vowed revenge against them and their children before he disappeared and was never seen again_."

"He died or something?" Tucker asked.

"It doesn't say anything about him dying." Selene said. "He just disappeared."

"And our ghost sense didn't go off when that dark dude was nearby." Danny finished. "He has to be human."

"The talisman only releases a person's inner demon by touch." Selene stated. "But it doesn't disguise the owner's aura."

"Strong, Fenton, Foley." The trio jumped and turned to see Mr. Lancer standing behind them, glaring at them. "What are you three doing?"

Before they could answer, their English teacher pushed them aside and looked what was on the computer screen. He's face turned pale when he read the web page.

"Where did you find this?" he asked.

"Well...uh." Tucker panicked "You see...Mr. Lancer."

"We found it last night." Selene spoke up. "After Sam disappeared, we went out to look for clues when Tucker found out about the Dark Wizard having a descendant. At first we thought it was you because you resemble him in some way. I doubted that so looked it up on another website."

Mr. Lancer eyes looked at the teens with anger.

"You three did what?" he snapped.

"We went out after dark." Selene answered. "We know what's going on and..."

"I don't care, Selena!" Mr. Lancer snapped. "I don't want you or your friends going out at night now go home, it's almost sundown."

"But it's only 4:30." Tucker said, checking the clock on his PTA.

"I don't care." Mr. Lancer growled, pointing to the door. "Now leave!"

"Selene, why did you tell Mr. Lancer?" Danny asked. "You know he's not going to listen or help us."

"Yeah, he'll kill us if anything happens to you." Tucker added. "

"Correction, my brother will kill you and Mr. Lancer if anything happens to me." Selene said. "But nothing will happen, as long as I have you two."

The boys blushed.

"Thanks, Selene." Danny said. "And I'll bet Mr. Lancer called our parents...and Raven." he added when Selene frowned. "And tell them what we found out."

"They won't find out." a cold voice said. The trio looked around, searching for the voice.

"Who said that?" Tucker asked.

"Hey, down there." Selene said pointing to the dark alley beside them. Danny turned to see the silhouette of a man leaning against the dumpster in the shadows of the alley. He was staring at the teens with evil glee in his eyes.

"What do you mean by that?" Danny asked as he stood in front of Tucker and Selene, eyeing the man suspiciously.

"You'll find out tonight." he answered. "After sundown, near the clock tower."

With that he was gone.

"What is he talking about?" Danny asked.

"I don't know." Selene said. "But I have a feeling it's bad. Very bad."


	7. Chapter 7

**Hi everyone, sorry it's been a while since I last updated this story. I've been busy with work and been a little lazy on the weekends. Anyway, here's Chapter 7 and I hope you enjoy it. **

Chapter #7 Sneaking Out and The Kidnapping

Once Mr. Lancer returned home that night, he slamed the door in frustration and went into the living room. He collapsed onto the couch and dropped his briefcase onto the the floor. He couldn't believe that his goddaughter discovered his dark secret. A secret that haunted his family for years. What was Selene and her friends doing looking at his family history on the Internet?

What are they up to anyway? He thought as he rubbed his forehead.

After he found out what Selene and the others were doing in the library, he wasn't able to think straight and focus on his work. Thanks to that, he couldn't stop thinking about the thought of having a dark wizard as an ancestor. He's not evil, and he doesn't even know if he has any magical powers. He didn't believe in the supernatural before. But after what happened a few weeks about in the barn on the outskirts of Amity Park, he didn't know what to believe.

He also felt bad for yelling at his goddaughter and her friends like that. It wasn't their fault. They didn't know about his family tree. At least he thinks they don't know about his family tree. He turned and stared at a picture of him and the Strong family on his desk. The same one he used to carry in his pocket and had framed last week. He smiled a little as he saw how Selene looked a lot like Wendy, her mother and one of his close friends since college. He was about to stroll down memory lane when he heard someone laughing.

"Who's there?" he said, standing up and looked around.

He walked out of the living room and into the hall. Grabbing a fire poker from the fireplace as he went. He walked down the hall, clutching the fire poker, ready to strike at anything unusual. He checked all of the ground floor before checking the basement. Once he finished checking the second floor. He leaned against the wall and lowered his weapon.

"Nothing." he muttered. "It was nothing."

"That's what you think." A voice said.

Before Mr. Lancer could react. A huge shadow glided toward him and started to surround him. Mr. Lancer tried to fight but, the fire poker kept going through whatever is holding him. He dropped the fire poker as the shadow grabbed his arms and trapped him in a tight cocoon. Mr. Lancer screamed and struggled to escape but the shadow just tighten it's hold on him.

"Becareful, Dave." said a man dressed in black with his face hidden behind a black mask walked into the light. He grinned as he heard Mr. Lancer's gasp.

"Who are you?"

"You'll see soon enough."

Meanwhile, at Fentonworks, Danny and Selene walked upstairs after dinner and went into their rooms. The plan was meet Tucker outside after sunset so, they can get to the clock tower. But getting pass Danny's family was going to a problem.

"Forget it, Dan." Selene said after Danny told how they can get by his family. "I'm not doing that."

"Come on, Selene. I'm not asking you to hurt anyone." Danny explained. "I'm just saying that you could use you can hypnotize them into thinking that we're here the whole time we're at the tower."

"I said no, Danny."

"Fine, then we'll never know what that guy has planned for your godfather."

That comment made Selene's rejection turn to worry.

"Alright." she said reluctantly "Who should I do first?"

Danny grinned.

The teens waited until Jazz was finished reading a book called _How to Deal with Mid-life Crisis_ before Danny pushed Selene into the living room.

"Ow, hey!" she hissed, getting Jazz's attention.

"Hi, Selene." she greeted as she stood up and closed the book. "What's up?"

"Nothing much." Selene replied as she walked towards Jazz.

Since Selene couldn't hypnotize people from far distances, she had to get close enough so she can hypnotize someone. And that isn't always easy if someone knows about your abilities.

"_I hope I can pull this off." _Selene thought as she stood in front of Jazz and stared into her greenish-blue eyes. Her eyes glowed a bright blue for a second.

"Hey, what are you..." Jazz started to say before her eyes glowed blue and she fell silent.

"Ok, Jazz when you wake up. You'll think your brother and his girlfriend are in their rooms sleeping and think it's best leave them alone until morning."

Once Selene snapped her fingers and quickly turned invisible. Jazz blinked and shook her head.

"Whoa, what in the world?" she wondered. She looked around to see nothing but an empty room. She looked at her watch.

"It's only 8:30 and I'm seeing things." Jazz said outloud. "Working too hard at school must be getting to me."

After Jazz went upstairs and was out of sight. Selene became visible again. Danny watch the whole thing amazed.

"Wow, Selene." Danny said as he walked into the living room. "That was impressive."

"Thanks." Selene said, "Where are your parents?"

A loud crashing noise and Jack and Maddie's screams broke the silence.

"The lab." Selene and Danny said in unison.

Jack and Maddie were working on a new ghost device when Danny and Selene arrived in the lab.

"Ok, Selene." Danny said, "Do your thing."

"You don't need to tell me twice." Selene whispered as she walked towards the two ghost hunters.

"Uhh. Mr. and Mrs. Fenton." Selene said, getting the adults attention. "Can I ask you two something?"

"Can it wait, Selene." Jack asked. "We're a little busy here."

"It's kind of important."

"Jack, the device can wait." Maddie said, to Selene she asked. "What is it, Selene?"

"It's..." Selene started to say as her eyes glowed blue.

The Fentons eyes glowed blue for a minute. After Selene said the same thing she said to Jazz, she turned invisible, snapped Jack and Maddie out of their trance and glided to the stairs where Danny turned invisible and followed Selene up the stairs, through the kitchen and the living room and out the front door.

"I never thought that would work." Selene said, as she transformed into Selena Song.

"Why would you say that?" Danny asked, as he turned into Danny Phantom. "You did it on Paulina."

"Yeah, but that was because I was angry at her." Selene explained as she took flight and Danny followed suit.

"It usual works when I'm angry and I want people to do something I want them to do. Like make fools of themselves for example."

"Huh, well you don't have to do Tucker's parents. They're out of town and won't be back until tomorrow."

"Good."

**Ok, recap time. Mr. Lancer's been kidnapped and Danny and Selene managed to sneak out so they can get Tucker and go to the clock tower. What will happen there? Find out in the next chapter of Darkness at Midnight. **


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter #8 Explanations and Confirmed Theories

Mr. Lancer opened his eyes and closed him tightly as the pain in his head pounded against his skull. He slowly opened his eyes again to see he was laying in a dark room filled with huge gear and belts that creaked and turned like they hadn't been oiled in years. He gritted his teeth against the horrible racket. The noise only made his headache worse.

"Inkheart! What is this place?" he wondered. "Where am I?"

He tried to stand up but he couldn't move. His hands and legs were tied together with thick rope that dug into his skin, causing blood to slowly flow down his wrists and ankles from the wounds underneath and he felt stiff and sore. Like he just did heavy lifting. 

"Oh...what's going on?"

He groaned as loud chiming filled the room. It was so loud it made Mr. Lancer wince and grit his teeth harder. Once the chiming stopped. Mr. Lancer sighed with relief. The rusty gears he could take right now but not the chime. Chime? Mr. Lancer's eyes widen. He was inside the town's clock tower. He shifted his weight again so he could see what time it was, but he couldn't reach his watch.

"Oh, come on."

"It's almost nine."

Mr. Lancer froze. He knew that voice was bad. Very bad.

"Who are you?" he demanded, trying to hide his fear. "And why am I here?"

The voice laughed as a black mist materialized in front of him and formed into a person. A young man dressed in black with red hair and his face hidden behind a black mask.

"It's shame you don't know." he said. "Even when the truth was in front of you the whole time."

"What are you talking about?"

"You don't know? I'm the Dark Wizard himself."

"He's dead."

"I didn't say I was alive did I?" The Dark Wizard asked. "I was wondering this plane when I came across this body." He gestured to himself. "I found out he was the descendent of me. The perfect host for my plan of revenge against my brother."

Mr. Lancer bit his lip. So the stories he was told growing up were wrong. He was told by his grandfather about a wizard who created a powerful artifact centeries ago. He wasn't told who it was though, but he was always scared of things that were unusal or strange. Thinking that anyone who had powers were bad. He admit that he changed his mind about that after he discovered his goddaughter and his student had powers, but the memory of the stories from his childhood still bothered him to this day. And it was worse to find out that the story was real when he looked at the website his students was on back in the library at school. Now this stranger appears and tells him that what he heard was real, but what does this have to do with him?

"So, what does this have to do with me." Mr. Lancer asked. "Those on just stories."

The Dark Wizard shook his head, grinning. "Oh, Dave. How naive you can be." he said, his eyes glowing red.

"You're the descendent of my brother!"

Meanwhile, Danny, Tucker and Selene were on their way to the clock tower. As they flew over the sleeping town, they saw dark grey clouds gathering over the clock tower.

"He's here." Danny said.

"Yeah, and the powers of the talisman are growing stronger." Selene added.

"What?"

"Selene's right." Tucker said, looking at his PTA. "As time goes by on the day before Halloween, the talisman becomes more powerful."

"And by the time the clock strikes midnight, the person who has the talisman will be unstoppable." Selene finshed.

Danny rolled his eyes. "Midnight." he grunbled. "Why does it have to be midnight?"

"Some cultures believe that midnight is the time when all magical forces are at their highest point. Even higher during a full moon or on Halloween." Selene explained. "Where do you think the term 'Witching hour' comes from?"

"That was a rhetorical question, Selene."

The teens arrived at the clocktower and landed on the roof. Selene turned intangible went inside first, taking Tucker with her. Before Danny could join her, he noticed something out of the corner of his eye and quickly turned invisible. He turned to see Sam walking towards him. Still looking the same way the last time he saw her.

She stopped and looked around. Danny slowly turned intangible and went into the building. Once inside, he looked out the window to see Sam was talking to Star in a language he didn't understand. What are they saying? Did they see them coming?

Selene and Tucker looked down from the rafters to see their teacher hog-tied on the floor, with the man in black standing in front of him.

"Oh no." Selene breathed.

"Don't worry, Selene." Tucker said, "We'll get him out of here." he stopped as he realized what he said. "I can't believe I said that."

Selene stifled a laugh. She knew deep down her friends cared about her godfather, even if he' s jerk sometimes. She blinked in surprise when she saw Danny was no where in sight. She almost started to worry when she looked up and saw her boyfriend above looking out the window. She flew up to the ledge and landed beside Danny. He didn't acknowledge her presence as she landed on the ledge. He was too focused on wondering what the possessed teens outside were talking about.

"Danny?"

"Huh?" Danny snapped out of his thoughts and saw Selene standing beside him.

"What are you looking at?" she asked as she looked out the window. She felt her chest tighten as she saw her classmate and friend out on the roof talking to each other. The real Sam wouldn't talk to anyone in the popular group. But that wasn't Sam Selene knew, it was a friend under the influence of a artifact filled with dark magic.

"I see."

"I'm sorry, Selene, it's just I couldn't stop thinking about what Sam said last night."

"What did she say?"

"She asked me if I cared more about you then her." Danny explained. "But I care about both of you."

"She's jealous or something?" Selene asked.

"I guess." Danny shurgged. "She was still under the talisman's power at the time."

"Then that's what made her say that." Selene said. "The Talisman of Darknesss can make it's victims reveal their true dark feelings towards someone even if they experience something bad and it made them angry in the first place and then got over it later. I don't think Sam took it well when heard about us being together."

"What makes you say that?" Danny asked.

"Come on, Danny. You didn't notice how Sam was acting the last few weeks? She was in pain. I know you're an empath like me, Danny. Don't tell me you didn't sense any emtion from her."

Danny thought for a minute. He remembered he has been having headaches the past few weeks after he told the gang that he and Selene are dating and then they disappeared all of sudden later on. He didn't think of it as a supernatural problem. He assume it was just the midterms and the usual ghost fighting was getting to him.

"I had headaches for the past weeks after we started dating."

"That can happen if you ignore the emotions or thoughts of someone else. Even though you don't want to know what the person thinks or feels, ignoring it doesn't help. It only causes stress on the mind and the body. But, there are ways of controling abilities like this."

"There is? How?"

"I'll show you later, but for now, we should worry about getting Dave out of here unharmed and get the talisman away from that man. Come on."

Selene hovered back down to the lower rafters. Danny took around look out the window before he followed. The two teens just joined their friend in time to see the man in black reach into his pants pocket.

"What's going on?" Selene asked.

"Where have you two been?" Tucker asked.

"That's not important right now, Tuck." Danny said. "What's going on down there?"

"Something about the time has come."

"Time? Time for what?"

"Hey, look at that." Selene pointed at the man as he pulled his hand out of his pocket.

Wrapped around his wrist was a black chain. The teens couldn't tell what was in his hand, but they knew it wasn't good. They're fears were confirmed when he opened his hand and the Talisman of Darkness fell out and dangled from his wrist like a pendulum. Mr. Lancer stared at it wide-eyed.

"Is that...?"

"The Talisman of Darkness?" The man asked. "Yes. Created by brother and stolen by me centuries ago. He wanted to use this to banish demons to Hell. But I had better uses for it."

"So, you stole it and altered it." Mr. Lancer said.

The man grinned evilly. "You're a fast thinker. Just like my brother." he frowned as he raised the talisman to eye level. "It's a shame I can't harness all of it's true power so I fill it with more evil magic and be unstoppable. It's ashame I can't find my brother." He returned his attention to Mr. Lancer. "But, with his descendant, I can."

The teens eyes grew wide as they listened.

"So, that explains everything." Tucker said. "The reason why Dave looks like the Dark Wizard. They're twins and Mr. Lancer is the descendant of Vince the Demon Slayer."

"Then that should make that dude in black the descendant of Darien." Danny said.

"Maybe." Selene said.

"What?"

Selene closed her eyes and raise her left hand. The boys watched as Selene's eyes shot open and glowed a bright blue for a millisecond and she become still as if she was made of plastic.

"One who has the Talisman of Darkness. Show me who you really are."


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter #9 The Battle Between Light and Darkness

"Selene? Selene, wake up." Danny placed his hands on his girlfriend's shoulders and shook her, but it was no use. Selene was stiff as a board and her eyes were glazed over.

"What did she just do?"

"I don't know. A ghost power?"

"I don't think this is a ghost power. Maybe some vampire power she didn't tell us about." Danny said "What did meant by show me who you really are?"

"What?"

"Before she became still I hear her say something about show me who you really are. What if...that dude who took the talisman was overshadowed."

"By the ghost of Vince's brother?"

Danny nodded. "And Selene's was just finding out if she can free him."

"She was thinking doing it alone?" Tucker asked. 

"She's not going to." Danny said. "Keep an eye out while I help Selene."

"Ok, but how?"

"The same way she did." Danny frowned, '_As soon as I figure out how she did it.'_

Danny placed a hand on Selene's wrist. "_Come on, Selene_." He thought, "_What did you do and how did you do it_?"

For a few seconds, he heard nothing. Then. "_Danny_?"

"_Selene_?" Danny thought hard. "_Selene where you_?"

"_In Harold's mind_."

"_Who's Harold_?" 

"_The man Darien possessed_." 

"_How did you get in there_?"

"_I projected myself into his mind."_ Selene said_. "It's hard to explain right now_."

"_Well, next time explain your ideas before putting into action ok. You scared us_."

"_Sorry, anyway, all you have to do is focus and mentally project yourself into Harold's mind_."

"_Alright_."

Danny closed his eyes and focus like Selene said. Imaginaing himself being projected from the rafters into the possessed man's head, where his girlfriend was. Then he felt lighter and less solid and his eyes shot open and glowed green as he became still like Selene. He tumbled down through the dark abyss until he landed on hard ground.

"Oh." he moaned as he rubbed his head and stood up. As he rubbed the bumps he just received from his arrival and took a look at his surroundings. Nothing but black and grey swirls and mist. It reminded Danny a little about the Ghost Zone. He was about to open his mouth to shout for Selene when a blue hand with long black fingernails reached out and covered it.

"_Be quiet, Danny_." Selene's voice in his head said. "_Darien will know we're here if he hears' us_."

"_Selene_?" Danny thought, taking her hand off his mouth and turned around to see his girlfriend standing in front of him. "_Are you alright_?" 

"_I'm fine_." she responded. She scanned Danny before adding. "_Not bad for your first time_."

"_Thanks. So, what's going on? Why did you do this?" _

"_Come with me." _Selene grabbed Danny's hand and dragged him with her. "_I'll explain a long the way." _

"So, what are you waiting for?" Mr. Lancer asked. "Why don't you just do what you've planned to do right now?"

"I can't access the talismans' power till midnight." Darien explained. "In the meantime, I'll wait for the Ghost Boy and his little girlfriend to arrive along with that techo-geek so I can finish them off."

Mr. Lancer bit his lip. He looked up to see his students and his god-daughter on the rafters. His eyes grew wide.

"Selene."

"You know the Vampire-Ghost Girl?"

"She's one of my students."

"Huh, the way you said her name, it sound like you've known her for years. Like she was your daughter."

Tucker watched the conversation and started to get nervous.

"Come guys." he said, "Hurry up."

"_You're saying this ghost has overshadowed his descendant a year ago?" _Danny asked.

"_Yes." _

"_Then why didn't he steal the talisman then? Why did he wait a year?" _

"_He didn't know where the talisman was._" Selene said. "_He spent the last year searching for it until..." _

"_He came to Amity._" Danny finished. "_How do you know this?" _

"_Harold told me after I found him." _

The two halfas walked in silence until they came to a small area. Selene turned to Danny and placed two fingers on her lips and turned invisible. Danny nodded and turned invisible too. He followed his girlfriend until they found a man with red hair, lime green eyes, dressed in a pair of grey tattered jeans and a yellow shirt tied up and laying on the ground, covering bruises and small cuts. Danny's eyes widen as he saw a resemblance. 

"_Is that him?" _he asked.

Selene nodded. "_Yeah. Come on." _

She and Danny hovered towards the injured man. He gasped when he saw they land beside him.

"_Selene." _ His voice exclaimed in relief in Selene's head. "_I'm glad it's you. I thought you left." _

"_Only to find some help." _she said, gestering to Danny. "_This is my boyfriend, Danny Phantom." _

"_You're that Ghost Boy Darien talked about._" he said, looking at Danny. "_You're the one he's after." _

_"He's not the only one." _Selene said. "_My godfather is the descendant of Darien's brother."_

"_Vince the Demon slayer?" _Harold asked. "_I thought that was a story." _

"_You know about Darien and Vince?" _Danny asked.

"_My grantparents told me stories about twin brothers who were wizards and a powerful talisman that can turn humans into demons. But I thought it was just a story. I didn't know it was real." _

"_Neither did my godfather." _Selene said. "_I could tell. We need your help to stop Darien." _

"_Selene, I told you I tried." _Harold said. "_How you think I got these wounds in the first place?" _

"_You tried on your own, Harold." _Selene said. "_But, now you have us." _

"_That's nice but..." _Harold stopped as he gasped and shuddered.

"_What's wrong?" _

"_It's Darien." _ he said. "_He's coming." _

"_He must know we're here." _Danny said, his hands glowing green.

"_No, Dan. We can't fight him here." _Selene said. "_Only Harold can." _

"_How?" _

"_With this." _ Selene held up a small bottle of green liquid appear in her hand.

Danny stared at before he recognized what it was.

"_Is that...?" _

"_The Fenton Ghost Repellent?" _she asked. "_Yes. I grabbed it a few days ago." _

She turned to Harold. "_Ok, Harold here's what we need you to do." _

The clock chimed eleven as Darien paced the room impatiently. Tucker watched as Darien got more impatient and time go by slowly. Then Selene's and Danny's eyes glowed brightly and they both gasped and coughed. The sound made Darien's ears perk and look up at the rafters.

"Ahh, you've arrived." he grinned evilly. The orb on his staff glowing brightly. "Any last words before I send you to your doom?" 

"Just one." Danny said, he jump up and summoned green ecto energy.

"Catch!"

He fired two ectoblasts at Darien, who raised his staff and conjured a black energy field.

"Is that the best you go...what?"

The energy field disappeared as he looked up to see nothing was on the rafters.

"Where are you?" he snarled. He yelped as a blue beam hit him in the side and knocked him to the ground. He looked up to see the vampire-halfa materialize in front of him. He growled and stood up when the Ghost Boy punched him and pinned him to the ground.

"Now Selene!"

Selene pulled the Fenton Ghost Repellent, unscrew the cap and poured the contents on to Darien's face and neck. Danny jumped back as Darien shriek and writh in pain and rage as a black mist rose out of the body and hovered in the air. It let a shriek that shook the walls of the clock tower before it twisted and turned and slowly took form.

"This is not good." Tucker quiped as he struggled to break the ropes on Mr. Lancer's wrists.

The mist slowly took form of a man with black hair, red eyes, dressed in a blood red robe and became solid. He glared at the group in front of him and let out a scream in rage. 

"You'll pay for that, girl!" he snarled.

He raise the talisman above his and was about to cast a spell when Danny shoot another ecto beam, sending the talisman flying out of Darien's hand. It hovered in the air for a minute before the chain got caught on a nail on the rafters and it hung there above everyone's heads.

"That was close." Tucker said.

"We can't let him use the talisman again." Selene said. "He's gotten more powerful and it's almost midnight."

"Minions!" Darien commanded. "Come forth and destory the intruders!"

"Oh Great." Danny said. as his classmates and friend appeared from the shadows and slowly walked towards them. "Now what?"

"We can't fight them." Selene said. "They're not doing this by their own free will."

"So how do we stop them?"

"The one who created the talisman must use it to free them and stop Darien."

"But he's dead." Tucker said. 

"There is one other option." Selene said, turning to her godfather.

He stared at the teens in confusion before he realized what Selene was talking about.

"Selene you can't be serious." he said. "That's just a story." 

"You still think that?" Selene asked. "After what you've seen? This is not a fairy tale, Dave. This is real."

"And we're running out of time." Tucker added, looking at his P.T.A.

Selene flew up to the rafter and grabbed the talisman before the dark wizard's minions had the chance to get it. She landed and handed the talisman to her godfather. He stared at it uncertian of if he should touch it or not.

"Come on, Dave." Selene said. "Take it."

"I...I'm not..."

"Just do it, Mr. Lancer." Danny said. "Do it now!"

Mr. Lancer took the talisman from his goddaughter and held it in his hand. It glowed brightly as it made contact with his palm. Darien's rage turned into horror as he saw what was happening.

"No. NO! Minions attack!" 

"Now, Dave!" Selene yelled.

Mr. Lancer nodded and aim the talisman at the possessed teenagers. A grey beam shot out of the jewel and engulfed the teens in a bright grey light. They screamed and writh as a black mist rose out of them and into the air. The mist hovered in the air for a minute before the talisman glowed again and sucked the mist into the blood red jewel.

"No!" Darien yelled as his minions collapsed from exhaustion. He turned to Mr. Lancer and the teens in front of him.

"You'll pay for that, fool!" he snarled.

"Yeah whatever." Danny said. He pulled out a Fenton Thermos. "Care to do the honors, Mr. Lancer?" he asked as he toss it to his English teacher.

"But I don't know how this thing works." he said as he caught it. 

"Open the cap and press the button on the left side." Tucker explained.

Mr. Lancer did that and a white and blue beam shot out and engulfed Darien. He screamed in rage as he was pulled into the iron container. Mr. Lancer placed the lid once the corrupted ghost was inside and loud chiming filled the room again. 

"Whoa, what time is it?" Tucker asked.

"It's midnight." Selene said. "It's Halloween."

"What should we do with them?" Mr. Lancer asked as he looked over at the unconscious teens on the floor.

"We'll take them to their homes." Danny said. "They'll think it was a dream."


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter #10 Home Again and Chat Between Friends

"...and in other news: the teens who mysteriously disappeared a few days ago has suddenlly returned home last night with no memory of what happened..."

Selene turned off the T.V. and stood up. It was a long night last night and a long day. First she and her boyfriend were fighting a ghost who possessed an innocent teenager then having to get the missing teens back to their homes and then going to Casper High in the morning to see the teens bragging about what they believed happened. Luckly no one but Tucker, Sam and her godfather knew what really happened. She went upstairs to her room and laid down on the bed, staring at the ceiling.

"_What a day." _she thought.

"Sam, can I talk to you?"

Selene's eyes shot opened she heard Danny's voice outside. She got up and went to the window to see Danny and Sam sitting on the steps outside FentonWorks. Selene watch them with interest. Is he finally going to tell Sam what he told her back in the clock tower?

"Sure, what is it?" Sam asked.

""Sam, uh...do you have a problem with me dating Selene?"

Sam raise an eyebrow.

"What are you talking about?"

"I have this new power...ability or something...that lets me feel the same emotions someone else has." 

"You have empathy?"

"Yeah, I guess. Every since I asked Selene to be my girlfriend, I've been having headaches for days. I thought it was nothing. Until I talked to Selene back at the clock tower yesterday."

"What she say?"

"She thinks it's because I've been sensing your anger and jealousy to Selene."

"Me? Jealous? Yeah right. It's true I was mad when you told us. But I got over it, Danny. I just...feel a little left out. Now that you and Tucker have girlfriends I feel like the third wheel."

"You're not a third wheel. And you'll find someone."

Silence hung in the air as Sam and Danny looked at each other and grinned. 

"Thanks Danny." Sam said, feeling better. "I better get going. The dance starts in three hours."

"Ok, see you there."

Sam got up and walked down the street. As Danny got up and turned around, Selene quickly backed away from the window so her boyfriend wouldn't know that she was listening to the conversation. She heard a door open and closed and footsteps in the hall. Selene quickly pulled a book from her bag and opened it just as there was a knock at the door.

"Come in." Selene said.

The door opened and Danny walked in. 

"Hey, Selene." he said. "What's up?" 

"Nothing much." Selene answered as she placed her book down. "What about you?"

"Nothing much either." he said. "Can you help me with my project?" 

"Sure."

Selene got up and followed Danny out of the room. She smiled a little as she and Danny walked down the hall. She was glad Danny talked things out with Sam. Now the darkness in Sam's heart is gone for good.

The End


End file.
